The Lovely Delay
by EvanescentWriter
Summary: ABANDONED. Cowritten by Xthewolf. Rin had been left at Lady Kaede's place to choose when the time came. But what happens when she's suddenly asked for her hand in marriage by the latest enemy of Sesshomaru and InuYasha? *RinSesshomaru* *RinOC*
1. Deadly Proposals

3rd person POV

"I, Sesshomaru, protect no one!"

The lie sprang from Lord Sesshomaru's lips like a calming breath. Sesshomaru's face showed no signs of the untruth. Instead there was only strength and pride. To be put on a pedestal and have nothing holding him back, like the filthy half-blood InuYasha, his brother. Sesshomaru did not dwell on the reactions of his clan, Rin and Jaken, or InuYasha and his clan, and most of all, his opponent: Inutaisho. But secretly, hiding behind little but faithful Jaken, Rin flinched at the meaning behind his words.

_Does that mean I'm nothing to Lord Sesshomaru? That he won't protect me anymore?_ Rin wondered quietly. _But, again, I'm only human…not a youkai…I can't compare to Lord Sesshomaru._

* * *

><p>7 Years Later<p>

Rin walked with old, wise Kaede. Their pace was moderato, and no words were exchanged. Kaede willed herself to keep quiet, and continue walking. Though Rin, young but thoughtful, gazed with wonder at Kaede. Obediently, she followed her mentor into the forest…But knew something was wrong. Kaede had banned her from roaming the wild without one of her favorites, InuYasha and Kagome and Sango, excluding Miroku. Nobody trusted him with a woman all alone, especially beautiful and fragile Rin.

Lucky Rin had only seen Miroku scarcely; he was almost always either playing with his offspring, flirting audaciously with woman, or on business 'ripping off' people. He truly was 'lecherous' as Kagome and Sango described. InuYasha usually used a different word: pervert. Rin didn't know the difference, if there really was one.

Rin was now 15, and Kaede was pushing 70 – something. Rin had bloomed from the quiet, vigorous little girl to being chatty and even more so vigorous. She often was obedient but loved exploring. Rin never got into trouble, mostly because she never got caught. And when she was, they gave her a pass, being a delight to the village, what else could they do?

Rin had fine curves, and was known throughout the land for beauty. But her biggest attraction was her love. Many youkai had bowed to her loveliness, and many men knew her for her liveliness. She had become finer than that of Kagome and Sango, and attracted many jealous glares. But even those who wanted to couldn't hate her. It was hard and nearly impossible to hurt the fragile orphan who had become the life and pride of the village.

InuYasha often acted as her father and Kagome her mother. Sango was more like a loving sister. Rin never saw Kohaku ever since Naraku had fallen due to Kagome and InuYasha. Sesshomaru had been really angry that he hadn't been able to destroy Naraku himself. Being the selfish boy he was, Rin just thought of it as a blessing. Sesshomaru hadn't been stained with Naraku's blood.

Upon defeating Naraku, Sesshomaru told young Rin, "Be safe," as she fell asleep in Kaede's cottage. When Rin awoke, Sesshomaru had left with faithful Jaken at his heels. Rin did not weep, she only had smiles for everyone.

"Sesshomaru will return for me one day!" She'd exclaim. And right she was. Sesshomaru made an appearance every few months, to shower Rin with gifts and spoiledness.

"Rin," Kaede's aged voice brought Rin back from her reverie.

"Yes!" Rin quickly tried to recover. She studied Kaede, whose face was grim, and showed much emotion. Rin had become really good at understanding people's expressions, after staying with Sesshomaru all those years, he who showed little or no emotion most of the time. Though today Kaede seemed different. The emotion wasn't one she'd seen Kaede wear any of the seven years before.

"From the day you were dropped off into my care to today," Started Kaede, "InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome have been able to protect you from the youkai and any dangers around you. Miroku often had the air purified around the village, not only for his children, or the villagers but also for you. Upon Lord Sesshomaru's request, we've trained you the best we could have. You know the knowledge of Kagome, me and Jinenji combined of herbs, and healing. You've been taught the basics of being a priestess, and InuYasha taught you the basics of combat. Sango taught you the knowledge of a Demon Slayer. We've nothing more to teach you."

Kaede was about to go on, but Rin interrupted her. "Don't forget about Shippo! He taught me much about-"

Kaede shook her head with a rueful laugh. "That doesn't count…the art of scheming and tricking people. Fox Demons are tricksters, you of all people know that."

Rin, taken aback, smiled and nodded. "Of course."

Kaede continued. "It's…nearly time for a husband to be found for you."

Suppressing a giggle, Rin shook her head. "I'm far from that. I'm only fifteen! Kagome didn't marry until around seventeen, and Sango around twenty. I've got a little while to go." Little did Rin know, she knew who she wanted to wed. The feeling was suppressed since she was eight, when she first met him.

Ignoring her, Kaede went on. "We, the village, were thinking of Kohaku. Do you remember him?"

Rin froze. _Little Kohaku? Who was under Naraku's control and now exterminates demons?_ "Yes, of course, but as I said…I'm not interested in-in _marrying_."

"I sent Shippo to look for Lord Sesshomaru, and ask him to return to the village immediately."

"But why?" Cried Rin. "He'd return in few months' time! No reason to bother him now!"

Kaede treaded carefully away. "I'm sorry Rin," She muttered and left Rin angry and confused in the middle of the forest.

Rin followed her soon after she had departed, her mind clouded. _How will Lord Sesshomaru react? Will he really return immediately? Or will he ignore the plea?_

When Rin returned to the village, though, nobody would answer her questions of why the rush.

"Kagome?" Rin asked silently.

Rin and Kagome lay inside Kagome's cottage, gossiping and awaiting the return of InuYasha. Rin wore a purple kimono, slightly small, that made her breasts look slightly larger than they are. It was tight around the waist, where the obi was. The obi squeezed breath from her, but she held in her distaste. The pattern was white irises with purple surrounding it.

Kagome wore the remains of an outfit of Kikyo's and Kaede's kimono. Her hair caressed her face, and flowed down to her waist. She had to cut it every other month, or else it would be too long. Rin's hair draped her kimono, her bangs to her shoulders, and the rest was down to her elbows. Her hair was considered long, and was dark as coal, and shiny as the sky.

"Yes?" Kagome's usual relaxed voice came out strained. It did not fit her.

"Why must I marry young? Can't I find love, not companionship? I wish to find my own partner within my own time. And I don't need protection, I have Lord Sesshomaru, and I'm not _that _big of a burden."

The reasoning was clear in Rin's mind, but Kagome shook her head. She stood up, and, with a turn of her head, she said in a loud, clear voice, "Rin, I-I don't want to force you to do anything…That wasn't how _I _was raised. But, even so, there's a limit to as much as we can do for you. We can't teach you anymore than you know. You have to learn yourself."

"But what has that got to do with marriage?" Asked Rin angrily.

"In time…" Kagome sighed. She opened the door of the cottage and walked out, leaving Rin sitting beside herself, pondering on the conversation.


	2. We Reach A Conclusion

Rin POV

Shippo and Sesshomaru arrived early morning the next day. I was awoken to the sound of fighting. I guessed (correctly) that InuYasha and Lord Sesshomaru went at it, thinking me asleep.

_Crash! Bash! __**Boom!**_

I jumped straight from my bed to the door, eager to see Lord Sesshomaru, and to stop the fight. Little did I know when I was younger that whenever Lord Sesshomaru left me alone, he was often picking fights with other youkai…Mostly InuYasha. But siblings aren't siblings without fighting.

Forgetting that I was in my night-gown, I sprinted towards the door and twisted the rusted small knob. I burst outside to a surprise. "Lord Sesshomaru-" Just then InuYasha came flying at me, thrown by Lord Sesshomaru only a second earlier. His back flew at me with thrilling speed. His cry was piercing as he shouted, "Damn _you_ Sesshomaru!"

Screaming in protest, I leaped towards the ground beside me. Only then did I realize I was curled on the ground in my short, baggy kimono, which I used only for sleeping. No one had ever seen me in it…until now. My hair was wild with sleep and thrown into a tangled mess, with the one pony-tail still in place.

Lord Sesshomaru gasped as he saw me lying on the ground, trying to pick myself up. "Ugh" I grunted as I stood up. My knees and elbows were slightly scratched up, but I cared little. I grinned the best smile I could muster through the chaos. My legs felt slightly wobbly, but still I ran towards Lord Sesshomaru.

"My Lord!" I stopped a few feet in front of him and bowed my head in respect, my smile never ceasing. Lord Sesshomaru showed no more shock, and become slightly bored, as if he'd imagined this reunion the whole way here. Lord Jaken, glaring as always, frowned at me for a change.

"How dare you present yourself like this in front of Lord Sesshomaru?" He scolded me. He waved his arms about as if to show me. He ranted on, yelling at me with all he could muster. Expecting the exchange, I laughed.

"You're the same as ever, Lord Jaken," I sighed. "You could never scold me enough." I laughed again.

I heard the sound of InuYasha climbing out of the crumbled mess of his and Lord Sesshomaru's battlefield. "Damn you, Sesshomaru," He repeated. He scoffed. "You think I'm not doing all I can for her? We all taught her as well as we could!"

I froze, and Lord Sesshomaru's face became clouded with anger. His eyes slightly glowed red, like when he's about to transform. He started to take a step towards InuYasha, but I threw out my arm and caught him in surprise. His bewilderment overtook his anger, and he stared at me with his now white eyes.

I gave him a wide smirk. "Let's not waste this time, my lord!"

"Rin" He said quietly, barely audible. I nodded. "My lord, I'm sorry to drag you from where you were…I only learned of your coming yesterday." I blurted out. For some unknown reason to me, whenever Lord Sesshomaru showed up, I became 'Chatty Katty'. Blushing wildly, I continued. "Completely stupid, right? There's no need for me to marry! But they insist that I marry. I don't understand why…or why this has to concern you…"

Lord Sesshomaru became confused and turned towards InuYasha. I turned, too, and saw them mutely exchange something. "Did I miss something? Are we all on the same page?" I asked awkwardly.

"Does she not know?" Barked Lord Jaken. In response, Lord Sesshomaru kicked him away and walked over to InuYasha.

"My lord?"

"Rin, we'll be back."Lord Sesshomaru walked from InuYasha, but he followed silently, rubbing his shoulder with a burning longing in his eyes. I hoped they wouldn't fight again.

"And make yourself presentable by then!" Ordered Lord Jaken.

I felt slightly put-down. You know the feeling? Thought you were going to get something, but you actually aren't? Yeah, that's how I feel. I climbed back into Kaede's cottage, which I shared with her, and got dressed. I played with my hair a bit, put a little color on, and then I waited…

An hour later, Lord Sesshomaru, InuYasha, and Lord Jaken entered the cottage with a cool atmosphere. It was slightly scary, but I gulped down my fear, and greeted them with a grin. They sat down (and trust me it was a _weird_ sight, seeing Lord Sesshomaru sit down in my cottage).

"Is there something I can get you, my lord?"

Lord Sesshomaru, being a man of few words, did not respond. Lord Jaken certainly had much to say, though.

"Now is not the time, insolent girl!" He snarled at me. "Lord Sesshomaru is upset! Just keep your mouth shu-" He was silenced with a punch from InuYasha, but Lord Sesshomaru looked like he wanted to do more.

"_Gaah!"_ Cried Jaken. A bump started to rise on his head, purple and black, like a mountain. Giving him an apologetic smile, I dropped to my knees in front of Lord Sesshomaru.

"What's wrong, Lord Sesshomaru? Marriage isn't that big of a deal, I guess. If you want me to, I will get married." He didn't respond but glared angrily at InuYasha. I waited patiently for an answer but none came. I turned to InuYasha.

"Rin," He paused. "Rin, we lied. We don't want you to get married. But a demon is demanding your hand in marriage. And it wouldn't be a big deal if it wasn't for this demon is taking over a whole bunch of clans, destroying villages and is told to be crueler than Naraku."

"Is it possible to be crueler than he?" I asked aloud. I hadn't meant to, but I did. I had heard stories of the fateful Naraku, who had just barely been stopped from his rule over everyone. Many didn't know of him, but his work was known throughout the land.

"Pack all you need for a journey, Rin," Lord Sesshomaru told me in a voice that dared me to talk back. I didn't, but wondered what was going on. I got excited.

"You're taking me with you, Lord Sesshomaru?" I gasped. I was so happy! It had been about seven years ago that I stopped traveling with him. It was so fun!

"No, Kagome will take you away from here until the threat is disposed of." Lord Sesshomaru informed me. I gasped, realizing the meaning behind his words. They were going to "dispose" of him…meaning they were going to kill him.


	3. Exchanges Gone Wrong

Rin POV

I look up into the sinister gaze of Lord Sesshomaru. I flinch slightly, and remember our first meeting. It comes to me like it happened just yesterday; like a movie reel quickly flying past, showing me a story.

I had climbed into the forest with an eerie feeling. It was masked in curiosity and warmed me in the novelty of it. I had been a quiet girl since the slaughter of my family. I had watched it. Yes, all of the slaughter, shown to me by cruel creatures: men.

The village took me in, reluctantly, and showed me little kindness. I had lived, still, in the cottage used by my family before the massacre. I lived all alone, and was fed by the rueful women in the village. I had gone out to explore: it was something most children did, and still do.

I heard the sound of heavy breathing, and a wave of chills consumed me. Wanting to know more, I had headed further into the forest. I came upon a small clearing with a beautiful man lying in the middle.

As I headed closer to the man, he whipped his head up and warned me silently with a hiss and his fangs. I jumped to the tree next to me, and clutched it so tightly, I felt bark sink into my nails. But, I did not stop there.

Taking a large gulp of breath, I gathered my courage and hid my cowardice. This beautiful man entranced me with his magnificence. He was wounded, and I felt the temptation to run for help. But I knew better. Much better than to tell. He was a youkai. No doubt about it. And I wanted to learn more about him.

Coming back to reality, I once again took a chance and ignored Lord Sesshomaru's warning.

We are in my and Kaede's cottage discussing the "plan". I say that because it really isn't a plan. It is more like; run, fight, run, win. The running is me, Kagome and Sango. The fighting is InuYasha and Lord Sesshomaru. Miroku is to keep the village from being attacked. And the win part? That's InuYasha and Lord Sesshomaru.

I am trying to get Lord Sesshomaru to take me in again, and protect me like when I was younger. I have nothing against Sango and Kagome, but Sesshomaru insures my safety. No one can defeat him. He is unbeatable like InuYasha with his Tetsusaiga. I have never heard of Lord Sesshomaru losing…except for the fight with InuYasha where he had lost his arm.

"Why not?" I challenged them yet again. I stomp my foot to express my anger, and I could feel the heat in my cheeks radiating. My hair wound around my face and jumped at my voice.

"Rin! Do _not _argue with me!" Snapps Lord Sesshomaru. He was still in a leisurely poise; sitting comfortably on my floor, but I could see the tension clear on his shrouded face. His arm lie next to his side, clenched, and muscles pulsing in with the gnashing of his teeth. Lord Jaken stood impatiently next to him, barely the height of Lord Sesshomaru's elbow.

"How dare you question Lord Sesshomaru?" Lord Jaken screeches. For once, I roll my eyes in response. Seeing that, he adds, "You insolent girl!"

"Jaken!" Lord Sesshomaru's intrusion stops Lord Jaken. Bowing, Lord Jaken resigns to his position beside Lord Sesshomaru. His eyes seethe with anger as he scrutinizes me.

"No! I want to come with you, my lord! Will it not be safer next to you instead of far away from you?" I counter. "Only you can keep me safe! I promise it!" Tears cascade down my burning cheeks. "Only you! No one else! Only you have been there through it all!" I don't include the carnage or my death. He was not there for those, nor should he have been. But still, it was Lord Sesshomaru who brought me back to this beautiful world.

"Enough, Rin," Lord Sesshomaru stands and, almost as he was tip-toeing, he comes to me without making so much of a sound. No creaks or shuffling of his feet, no mice or rustling of the wind. All is silent. Mutely, he reaches down and, with his left hand, he touches a couple of falling tear drops with his finger. "No more."

Lord Sesshomaru turns away from me and leaves my cottage. Lord Jaken follows, but not after giving me a threatening look. I return with a smile; and giggles as he mumbles insults under his breath.

As soon as they leave, I go to my mirror. Cradling it with my hand, I brush the place Lord Sesshomaru touched. It feels unusually warm and slightly damp. Why had he touched me? I'm just a lowly human…nothing compared to him. _Nothing… _And why did he say, "No more"? I hadn't upset him, had I?

Before I can notice I had lost the conversation, I go to tell my best friend, Akumayasha Chi, about the latest.

He has a weird name, and it is really fun to say, rolling swiftly off your tongue. I have known him for a two years now, and he is my only comfort when Lord Sesshomaru isn't here, or isn't in a good mood. He's a demon, but a really nice one. He listens to my complaints, blabbering, and even my secrets. If I didn't have him, I think I would die in the village of boredom.

Yet, why doesn't he want people to know about him? He's always discreet, and does nothing to show his true nature. He somehow hides his scent from InuYasha and conceals himself until I call for him. It's weird, because I know Kagome and Sango wouldn't mind befriending him, but he always tells me "no". I also feel bad about hiding him from InuYasha, Kaede and Lord Sesshomaru, but it can't be helped.

He's always interested in Lord Sesshomaru and the others, and is always marveling over how amazing they are. I feel bad for him, he seems so low-class compared to the brothers. I wonder why such a great guy is all alone…


	4. Rejections Hurt

I'm sorry this chapter is REALLY short. But in here I wanted to express the side of Akumayasha, and a side Rin had never seen before. To be honest, I have no plan as to what's going to happen. I have been getting help from a friend and have a faint clue…But I'm not sure. If you have an idea, I would gladly take them, and give the credit to the ones who need it. And, I changed the rating from K+ to T, just to be safe. I will not plan anything _mature_. I will promise you that. Slight violence? Possibly…I mean, aren't we discussing a possible war here?

"Akumayasha" I breathed. A wide grin spread across my tired face. My eyes wildly traveled around my room, searching for my comfort. I ran about the room searching for some trace of him. Upon finding none, I immediately became panicked and forgot the charade.

"Akumayasha! Akumayasha! Where are you? Please! Talk to me!" I cradled myself with my arms and shuddered involuntarily as a gush of wind caressed me.

"Such a beautiful face crinkled in pain," Akumayasha's hissing breath flowed into my ears and sent chills down my neck. "It doesn't fit you." Sensing a pair of eyes on my back, I whipped around and saw him. Leaping into his arms, I let slight tears fall.

He's dressed in a purple kimono with blue fish swimming as the pattern. His hair is black, and his eyes large and innocent. They are a shade of hazel and glittered like the sunlight. His hair feels slick with water drops coursing down to his feet and onto his floor. A little puddle was gathering near our feet. It is cold, probably from the lively wind that's shaking our cottage. He is masculine with muscles bulging out off the tops of his arms.

His name means 'Devil Demon Blood', but he's not one to want war or to even be a demon. He's completely sincere and nice…And easily upset.

"What's got you so unsettled? You're gonna break our little secret if you're not careful." He calmly unlatched me from his slender neck. I let my lean knees catch my clumsy fall onto my futon. My hands, in response, also strained to catch me. But it was like I left my brain above me, floating in front of Akumayasha.

"Ah…well…you _do _remember how I am being asked to marry that cruel youkai?" I started. I had no other idea how to start the confession. Last time I told him he was mightily angry himself, and nearly blew our cover. I mean, it's not like we do anything not worth sharing…But I'll respect his wishes…

Akumayasha, shocked into an unexpected trance, responded hollowly, "How could I not? What happened now?" He sat in front of me, his knees curled comfortably under him. He seemed to make re-entrance to his body and gave me a slight smile as if to assure me everything was okay.

"Well, Lord Sesshomaru won't let me come with him. I've got a bad feeling about this, and I'd feel better being with him-" Akumayasha glared at me, but I continued. "I mean, he's just so strong, muscular, and even a feared youkai among most-"

"You _know_ I wouldn't leave you alone to the mercy of that heartless youkai." He cradled my face in his palm, his fingers slightly stroking my cheek. I gave him a slight shove, and even slapped away his hand.

He hadn't resorted to that kind of thing before now…but why now? "No, what are you doing? What's wrong with you? We're _friends_!" I leaned away from him, but managed to not move from my spot. I still felt the place in my palm where I had made impact with him. I slightly sorry, but fear and anger clouded my mind, and before I knew it, I had slapped him.

He held his _hopefully_ throbbing hand to his chest and clenched it into a tight fist. He grimaced slightly, but managed to lock eyes with me. His eyes held anger in them. I flinched, but kept his gaze.

"I'm sorry." He told me. It didn't sound at all sympathetic, but I, unwillingly, let it go. He stood.

"Don't go! I just mean, what were you doing? Why? I'm sorry, but I think of you as a really great brother. Nothing else!" I bent over towards him, but he took a few steps backward.

"I see, good-bye for now, my dear Rin," He disappeared with the next gust of wind, and he was gone. Little tears escaped the corners of my eyes. That night, I cried myself to sleep.


	5. Frightening Revelations

Thank you for the wonderful reviews :D And, again, if you would like anything or have any ideas, please just say, I wouldn't mind. In fact I love hearing what you guys have to say. It's refreshing…to hear other opinions. I'll give credit to those who need it if you have an idea. Enjoy! ^-^

Kagome POV

"Sesshomaru! Wait!" I cry as I jump from the small, slick step connected to Rin and Kaede's cottage. "Wait! Seriously!" I slip slightly upon jumping, but I manage to keep my balance. I let a second pass before I take off in the rain and mud.

"That's _Lord _Sesshomaru to you!" Jaken snaps at me. He turns to whip his Staff of Two Heads around at me. I ignore him.

"Sesshomaru, you know, don't you?" I stop in front of Sesshomaru's soaking white back. My feet sink into the muddy ground. Mud seeps into my geta, and I wriggle my feet slightly, but that just makes more enter. The water drenches his kimono, and I can see his pale back beneath the white fabric.

He turns. His masculine chest slightly shows through the opened white fabric. I take in a deep breath and wait for his response patiently.

His eyes remain emotionless. Looking into his eyes, I feel like I could just wander in them for miles and never see a sign of life. His mouth makes a fierce thin line, and his cheek bones show through his ashen face.

"Of course," He responds. He barely moved his lips, and his words rang with a fiery touch. They echo in the village, and I know InuYasha will be on his way soon. "I'm not some mere mortal." He scoffs at that and turns to leave.

"Wait! Aren't you worried? Shouldn't we do something?" I ask. He knows what I'm talking about. And I know he's worried. He has to be. I shuffle my feet, and in comes more mud.

Snorting, he responds, "Let him keep Rin company. He's just a lowly youkai." And with that, he takes off, flying away in to the mist. The incoming fog covers his leave, making it mysterious. He's soon out of sight, and I sigh. _He's definitely worried. I saw him listening to Rin and that youkai. And poor Rin…she doesn't realize…that…_

"Kagome!" I turn to InuYasha. He prods over here, and joins me looking into the sky. "He's worried, isn't he?"

"Of course,"

Akumayasha POV

I left Rin crying in her room. I had to get out of there before I lost my self-control. I had listened to Sesshomaru and Kagome's discussion. I had drunk in every word they spoke. They found us out…Were we that obvious? Yes, I'm just a lowly youkai…But…he's a heartless youkai. He doesn't really care for her well-being. He may have saved her life many times in the past, but that was because he was trying to dance into her heart…Yes…that's right…He must have been deceiving her all these years, pretending to love her, care for her…It is all to gain her trust and then break her. He's using her…He hates humans. It's just another plan to ruin her. I can't let him. I won't let him.

So…I've reached the conclusion…I'm going to find the demon asking for Rin's hand in marriage. I'm going to let him use me to his disposal. I will rid Rin of Sesshomaru. This demon must have some feelings towards Rin. I will beg him to be nice to her. I'll serve her and comfort her when Sesshomaru's no more. This is all for Rin's sake.

But…I don't know who this youkai is, or where he is…

My only choice is to go back and either spy on Rin until I hear his name spoken or ask one of those fakers at the village…

"Ahhhhh" A silent sigh whispers about me. I flinch, and walk in circles. I look high and low, my eyes probing every tree and bush. I am a water youkai, and have nothing to protect myself with out here on land. It had stopped raining by now, and the sky was as black as coal. Everything and everyone must be against me.

"Who are you? What do you want?" My shout pierces the silent sky. For a minute there is no response. A sinister laugh shakes the trees and bushes.

"But you called me, or I could say your desires did." I purse my lips together firmly and give no response.

"I'm the one they call Zenaku. I believe, from your scent, you're a fish demon…hmmm…I smell some other's scent, too." _Could this guy be Rin's 'fiancé'?_

"Y-yes, there _is_ another scent," I start, but he interrupts me.

"Rin, you were with Rin." I heard the sound of him in-taking breath. He sighed. "I'd know that scent anywhere." Shocked, I didn't respond. "Well, youkai, what is your purpose?" His voice became a really loud, and the forest repeated him. I felt his breath hit my face. It was like a wall running into me. It hurt.

"Ow! Gosh! I just came to make a deal!" I snap at him harshly. I think I struck a chord, but I didn't wait to find out. "Rin is important to me. I'll bring her to you…"

"The catch?" The voice responded. A sudden chill ran down my back, but I tried hard to ignore it.

"Treat her well and…" I stopped suddenly, and began to wonder if I really should do this. It would break Rin's heart. Is this really for Rin?

"AND?" The voice retorted.

Sucking up every muster of courage that I've got, I continue. "Kill Sesshomaru…Kill all of those fakers." My breath came out in a rush as I finally let the words slip off my sly tongue.

Zenaku laughed at me. "I had every intention massacring that village. You don't have to beg me to. Keep your deals to yourself." I started to feel his presence slip away, and I panicked.

"Rin trusts me! I'll bring her to you without delay! She will come if I ask!" I knew I was relying on my words too much. I didn't really know if Rin would come or not if asked. She wouldn't disobey her precious Sesshomaru. I guess…I'll hope Rin trusts me enough.

"I'm listening…" Responded my new companion.


	6. Haunting Nightmares

_**Bankotsux:**_ Thank you for your review! I had no idea how to get a hold of you, so I'll just do it on here. Thank you! :D

Once again, this is a very short chapter. Sorry!

Thank you EVERYONE for your support :D I really enjoy your reviews! ^-^

3rd Person POV

"Yes, you're right…she's just like Kagome…" Jinenji agreed. "So like her…"

_No! I'm Rin! I'm not Kagome! Stop comparing me!_ Rin's dream haunted her like seeing the dream of Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Jaken dying: like burning in fire, while being choked. Sesshomaru laughing, everyone making faces at her…It was all agony to her. She thrashed in her sleep, kicking her legs like a doggy-paddle in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. Her arms lashed out, trying to rid herself of the evil-youkai-like arms that threatened to pull her in to them. Her dreams continued like this. Torturing her poor gentle soul.

This particular night, though, her dreams were much more aggressive. They taunted her, abused her, and tugged at her very core.

"No…" She murmured in a tormented groan. "Don't-" She reached out angrily, but grasped nothing but air. "Stop! Don't…" She added in a yell, "GO!" It was an agonized cry that nearly took her voice away. She coughed, still completely absorbed into her dream. "Can't-breathe-help-" Her hands seized her futon under her. Yanking with all her might, her knees continued to try to support the lying girl. By this time, tears seeped through her eye lids and gushed down her brightly flushed cheeks.

"Rin!" Sesshomaru ran with lightning speed to the distressed teen. He was at her side, kneeling, within a second, slightly blurring Kaede's eyes. She could barely catch his movement.

"Ungh-" Rin whimpered. "Lord…Sesshomaru…" He brushed her cheek with his only hand, his fingers lingering on one of her escaped tears. Her eye lids pinch together for a slight moment, and flash quickly open.

InuYasha and Kagome leap to Sesshomaru's side, their eyes burning with concern and confusion. InuYasha wiggles Tetsusaiga in his hand, itching to use it. "What's wrong?" Asks Kagome.

"A nightmare," Responds Lord Sesshomaru tightly. His voice is strained, as if he were trying really hard to keep himself from letting out too much emotion.

Rin wakes up completely, leaning up and jumping to her knees. "Oh…" Her mind flashes to her dreams from a few minutes before. They burn her mind like putting her hand in a toasty–warm fire. _Oh! All those images…those dreams…it hurts!_ A fresh wave of tears surge down her now pale skin. She holds back a sob, seeing all the looks fixated on her face.

"Rin, what are you hiding?" Demands Sesshomaru roughly. Before she can catch her breath, Kagome kneels down and hugs her firmly to herself. InuYasha, thinking it just a nightmare, starts to recede away, sheathing Tetsusaiga quietly.

"Wait!" Kagome cries. He turns back.

"Keh. You deal with it. I'm not a woman." Kagome shakes her head as he continues to pull away from the group.

"No, InuYasha, I'm not calling you a woman, and I'm not asking you to help me. It just might be demonic though," He turns back to Rin and rubs her back. InuYasha, now interested, hurries back over with his hands on his hips.

Sesshomaru quietly ponders on that idea.

"Rin, what're your nightmares about?" Kagome asks quietly in a voice that's silky with comfort.

"They're terrible," She manages to muster through her tears. "They're all about you guys leaving me, dying, betraying me, forgetting me, mocking me…Yet, I know you guys wouldn't. You guys are my closest friends, yet why have I been having these dreams every night?" She asks herself quietly. Her tears stop and finish their trail, dripping from her chin.

Kagome frowns, and pulls away from Rin. She turns to Sesshomaru. "What do you think?" He doesn't respond right away, but sighs. The behavior confuses Kagome. _He's normally frowning, and doesn't contribute in conversation._

"He's placing dreams in her mind, hoping she'll think intently on them enough to make her turn from us." He explained in a monotone voice.

Whoever 'he' was, Rin did not know. Perhaps her 'fiancé'?

"Keh. Idiot's too stupid to realize we'd know what's happening."InuYasha laughs. Kagome agrees.

"But wouldn't he know…? It is stupid if he doesn't." She wonders. Once again, Sesshomaru graciously comes to their aid.

"It is step one of his plan. Most likely he's planning something beyond this, or using this as a distraction." He observed.

Kaede, finally standing, intrudes. "It's been five days since Akumayasha departed with Rin. Could he be…?" She doesn't finish. And she doesn't have to.

Realization strikes the other three, leaving Rin clueless and angry.

"He'd _never_ hurt me like this! He's a good youkai! He's my friend!" She replied angrily. But, little did she know, it was more of confirmation for her than the others. _He wouldn't. He wouldn't. He wouldn't._ Rin reiterated over and over again in her mind.


	7. Short Goodbyes

P.S. I (again) wanted to thank y'all for all of your great reviews and support. I thought I should clarify something, because I got a message from a really great reader who was concerned. There will be no rape, or sex. There will be violence and kissing, eventually. Just let me get to it, ok? I know the story is boring, and I'll try to pick it up :D And remember, I'll try my best to get the chapters to you as quick as I can, and work on my grammar and spelling. Enjoy!

*Well, as obvious as it is to me, I **don't** own InuYasha, or any of the characters* Otherwise, why would I be writing a fanfic? I'd start my own show!

Thanks everyone for all the reviews! Sorry if I don't respond to them all. They mean a lot to me! This is a small chapter, slightly forced, but still a chapter. It's small, I'm sorry. I just wanted to get another small Rin/Sesshomaru scene in.

And Sorry for the wait…I had a lot of crisis and laziness taking over my life and as was writer's block. I decided to start a new story, and I got slightly obsessed with wanting to write that. So I'm sorry for the long wait. Thanks for your support!

3rd Person POV

The slightly put-out Rin, as cheerful as she can be, grabbed her geta with defeat. She sulkily slipped them on, her mind somewhere else.

It had been just last night when she admitted her weakness to the dreams. She had sullenly agreed to the conditions: She'd run away with Kagome and Sango. She'd hide as InuYasha and Lord Sesshomaru fought for her. She'd run from her crucial problems like a stupid chicken.

She is to bring nothing on their trip, just in case they have to make a rather quick escape. They don't want her to accidentally leave something and pin-point Zenaku to her. Rin didn't know the name of her petty 'fiancé', but she honestly didn't want to, either. She couldn't care less about him. As cruel as it sounds, she started to hate the wretched man who was turning her abnormal life upside down.

What had she done to deserve this torment that shook her life like a rocking boat in a hurricane? What had she done to upset this malicious youkai? Who was this youkai to take control of her deviant life? Did he expect her to give up and come running into his uneasy arms? And was Akumayasha really in on her capture? Where had he been the last couple days? Was the rejection too much for him? Is he upset with her? Does he want revenge? Or…is he planning something totally different?

Those questions ran through her head rapidly with restlessness. They made her anxious with fright.

"Rin," Rin's head pops up mutely at Sesshomaru's strained voice, echoing in the gloomy village. The village was on the verge of depression from the looks of the villagers. They all know that today is the day Rin is to leave. They all know the sacrifice they are giving up. The raven–haired beauty, heartily singing while doing chores, smiling with all she could muster. The smiles were not fake; they were genuine with a touch of love. Little did they know she thought of one man while doing her chores every day. The man from her childhood. Her body guard. Her best friend. Her Lord Sesshomaru.

"Yes?" She stood, and leaned closer to him. She was shocked to find he had a calm demeanor. It was refreshing to see he wasn't worried, but she knew he could easily hide his anxiety and anger without a second thought.

Instead of saying something, he reached out with a flash of his arm and gripped her forearm tightly. Not even a giving her a chance to realize what he was doing, he pulled her into his warm, muscular chest. She gasped in realization. It was an awkward hug with him having only one arm. But yet, her face flushed a dark scarlet as her eyebrows knitted together with confusion. She gave herself to him willingly, relaxing in his protective, yet lovingly hold. Intoxicated with the new rush of feelings her legs shook under her. They felt like jelly threatening to wobble her to danger.

She turns her face up to look into the face of her hero. His eyes are shut with concentration, his lips a tight, firm line. His forehead creased with anguish as he refused to let her go. He clutched her tighter.

"Lord…Sesshomaru…?" Her words came out at a snail's pace, trying to form correctly. His eyes flicker open hastily. He lets her go in a rush, pushing her feminine body from his manly one.

Her legs, still unsteady underneath her, struggle to hold her up. She looks to Sesshomaru with a look of concern. Her head tilts slightly, trying to measure this new side of her Lord Sesshomaru. His head's turned away from her penetrating gaze. "Be safe," He softly advised her nonchalantly.

Lord Sesshomaru stared at the village serenely. His face quickly twisted with his thoughts, his eyes slightly glaring. His fluff waved in the wind, his hair following suit. His white kimono looked heavenly under the sun. It bathed him, making him look like an angel. She blinked slowly, taking in the scene before her. When her eyes opened though, he was gone. It happened so quickly it felt like a dream.

Finally giving into her angry legs, she fell to them reluctantly, catching herself with her worn–out hands. Her hands were calloused and bruised from her chores, and stung her at the sudden impact.

She needed to leave in an hour with Kagome and Sango, but she felt far from ready. She wanted to stay…with _him._


	8. Never Alone

Thank you Y'all, for all the reviews you're all so nice to me, despite how suckish this is and how slow I am! Lately I have been having family crisis, mom having surgery, things like that (I know! It doesn't justify anything!) …So…Please be patient! And thank you! (You guys are nicer than my other reviewers on my other story, honestly). So thank you! For giving me the inspiration to keep going!

Rin POV

After exchanging words of luck and safety, Sango, Kagome and I leave feeling empty despite each other's company. We're carrying only what's needed such as Sango's huge Hiraikotsu, Kagome's spiritual bow and arrows, medical herbs, and my sharp, long sword. Yes, I am bringing a sword. I need to be able to protect myself, and I know how to use it. Don't underestimate me.

As we walk we don't say anything. Sango and Kagome look fierce even though I know they've got really large hearts. It's somewhat depressing to know that I won't see my kind village in a while. That I'll be facing imminent danger within time. I really wanted to hold someone. Or rather I wanted someone to hold _me_. I wanted to be a child again and feel the warm, protective embrace of the Kagome or Sango, their comforting words soothing my agonized emotions. But the sad truth swept over me swiftly like a cool breeze.

Our footsteps make little noise down the gravel pathway. There are the sounds of people farming around us, and occasionally someone will stop and wave, telling us their reluctant good-bye. It sounded so final…like we'd never see them again. But, hopefully, it was just me. I will see them again. I just have to.

Yet…why do I feel so alone? It feels like Sango and Kagome are trying to stay away from me. Am I just looking too much into it? Am I just being dramatic?

"Kagome? Sango?" I pause as they both remained silent despite my pleading. "Where are we even going?" I bite my lip, quietly cursing myself for my intrusion.

"…Far away…" Sango suggests coldly. I flinch at her tone, but bite back tears that threaten to fall. I let it go, but I am not done with the interrogation.

"Kagome, why don't you ever visit that family of yours in that…well?" I don't mean to sound crude or mean, just thoughtful. I was honestly wondering why she no longer went there. I had been told that she went to another dimension in the well…but I really didn't believe it very much…

Kagome's face lightens up a little bit, but her eyes are cold with possible memories. I can almost see the memories themselves, swarming through her eyes, like showing her a movie.

"Well, Rin, I guess we need something to keep us occupied, right Sango?" Sango, too, lightens up, and she sighs.

"Guess we can't hide the whole thing from her," She laughs. "She's not one to let things pass, unlike InuYasha." Kagome laughs at that.

"He's completely hopeless!" I imagine InuYasha as hopeless as they make him out to be. I also imagine InuYasha sneezing his head off at the talk behind his back. I laugh.

The two woman turn to me, and I blush a dark, crimson red. "What were you thinking about Rin?" I stop in my tracks, and they do too, staring at my scarlet cheeks.

I fumble around for words. "Well...I...uh…err…I was imagining InuYasha sneezing." I turn away and start walking again. I quicken my pace as they start after me.

"That'd be a nice, rare sight," Sango agrees easily. "So, when are you going to tell the story, Kagome?" She wonders, her tone honestly curious.

"Guess I gotta," She mutters. "So, it all started after we defeated Naraku, you remember him, Rin?" I nod inquiringly. She continues anxiously. "And the Shikon–no–tama like…_trapped_ me, and forced me to make a wish?" Again, I nod. We continued down the trail unknowingly letting our feet take us wherever.

"Well, I did. My wish was for it to disappear. And it did so, allowing Midoriko to finally rest and the youkai to disappear. InuYasha and I appeared in my time, and I jumped out, and ran to the warm arms of my family." Her eyes became entranced somewhere else, like she wasn't seeing our world. "InuYasha was forced back down the well, and I didn't see him or the well working for three years." She sighs longingly. "But after three years, graduation, the well began to act up, and I knew I had to go. I loved InuYasha." Her cheeks flare, and she shakes her head. "Anyway, I told my mother good-bye and left without thinking. I really did want to be with InuYasha. I don't want to be away from him again…but…even so, I still miss my family." She smiles at me and shrugs, as if to say, 'that's the end of the story'.

"Doesn't the well still work?" Kagome laughs, but it was dry, and without humor.

"Do you see me going through the well still, to this day? No, it doesn't work. It granted my one wish: to see InuYasha again. Now that that's done, I doubt it will ever work again." She gives us a sad smile, and tenses at the memory. "Still…I miss Sota, Momma, Grandpa…" She trails off; ignoring the sympathetic looks Sango and I give her.

"I'm sorry," I mutter compassionately. She shrugs it off.

"It's fine," She turns away from us, and Sango puts an arm on her shoulder.

"It's got to have been hard, Kagome, I'm sorry." I repeat. She finally nods, and wipes a few stray tears from her ashen cheeks.

I grab her other hand, and give her an innocent smile. "You're not alone,"

"Neither are you, Rin," Sango grins at me. I relax as a mental weight falls off my shoulders with ease. I smirk at the realization.

"Thanks," Kagome gives me an honest smile, and it warms me inside, reminding me that I'm not alone on this trip. I've got Kagome and Sango. I'm not alone. I'll never be. Because I've got Lord Sesshomaru, Kagome, Sango, InuYasha, Lord Jaken, Miroku, Shippo, Lady Kaede, the village, I'm never alone. As long as I'm alive, I'll never be alone. Lord Sesshomaru will never leave me, and Lord Jaken won't either.

"Do you promise we won't get hurt?" I ask Sango and Kagome hesitantly.

"We promise." Kagome quickly vows. "And don't worry, Sesshomaru and InuYasha can handle some youkai punk."


	9. Tiny White Lies

**Gomenasai! I didn't mean to take such a long break! So Sorry! Hope you like this chapter, and I'm sorry they're always so short…Gomenasai! If you have any questions just ask, and if you have anything you think I should work on, then go ahead and criticize me, I'll welcome it…just no flaming, please…**

**P.S. Chapter name changes, and the description of the story changed, just to let you know that the main pairing here will be Sesshomaru and Rin, Rin and Zenaku….But a little secret? The first of the two couples will always win in the end.**

Tears spilled lightly down my flushed face. Black blotches attacked my vision, signaling my epic defeat. But I can't give up. I just can't! Shaking my head despite the throbbing protest in my forehead, I tried to stand.

Pain stabbed my right ankle viciously. "Ahh–mmm…" I complained through my grimace. Swaying as the blackness in my eyes grew eerily larger; I dropped to my irritated knees.

"Give up, my lovely," He cooed quietly to me. I didn't dare look at his malicious face, sly smile, cold, evil eyes…sleek, black hair that waved in the slight breeze lifelessly…his muscles flexing tauntingly, and his amazing frame…

_No! He's your enemy! Stop staring at him and fight!_ I purse my lips fiercely at him.

"Let go of Kagome and Sango, _youkai_," I spat at him. His eyes danced at my words. Continuing to grin his mischievous smile, he ignorantly shook his masculine head at me. Letting out an angry battle–cry, I pulled out my sword, my last weapon, and charged at him.

"No!" I awoke to hot sweat pouring down my sickly face.

"Rin? You okay? What's wrong?" Sango's worried voice penetrated my fear, soothing me back to the real world.

Sighing in relief, I fell back onto my futon. "Just a dream," I replied calmly. The shaking in my hands hadn't disappeared, though. I resisted the urge to let the panic consume the rest of me.

"Oh, what was it about this time?" Sango's voice came out oddly strained, and somewhat curious. "Just wondering," she continued lightly.

Her tone, though, said, 'I'm really interested! Tell me now!' Delicately rolling my deep brown eyes, I let her in on some information.

"I was fighting a youkai…he…I think he attacked me…I don't know, I was bleeding and beat up. He wanted me to give in and I seemed to think he held you and Kagome hostage." My quiet tone came out somewhat strained through the mix of emotions that swept through me like a strong current. Feeling her hard gaze, I shook my head slowly. "It was only a dream, dreams should not fear me." I tried to keep the strength in my voice despite my wary alarm.

_It felt so real…Could it have been some kind of premonition? Prediction, warning or what? Perhaps just a dream?_ With a long yet fruitful sigh, I forced a large smile to caress my pale features to show her I wasn't worried.

"Yes, dreams are dreams, but that doesn't mean they aren't scary at times. And it's okay to tell others despite how embarrassing or frightening they are." She paused, a thoughtful look touching her face and eyes. Her eyes, beautiful and brown, seemed deep into contemplation. A frown found its way upon her crimson lips carefully. "Remember to keep Kagome and me updated," She continued.

Confusion etched across my face; my eyes widening slightly through the sleepy haze that threatened to deplete me of consciousness. A part of my smile slipped, and my hair fell from behind my ears lightly crowding my frame perfectly. I tilted my small head, letting my jet–black hair mimic it. It flowed down my shoulder gently tickling my arms with ease.

"Tell you what?" I asked innocently through my façade of cluelessness. Yes, I knew exactly what she was talking about. Was I really telling them much? No. Should I? I can't answer that question. I'm not a drama queen, and I'm not about to become one. So why tell them when there's nothing to be worried about?

"About your dreams, of course," Her voice vaguely concerned. "If things are happening, it appears you're prone to bad dreams." She gave a light chuckle that cut across the tension in the room. It sounded hearty as though joy had overcome her. But it was severed quickly.

"Gomenasai, of course," Exhaling loudly, I managed to fake a small yawn. Waving my hand over my mouth dramatically, I resumed conversation. "Wow, I'm tired…it's still dark out…" Falling for my weak lie, she nodded quickly.

"Of course, go to sleep, we'll continue our adventure later. Rest up!" Lying back down, she let her eyes stray from mine. Inwardly laughing without real humor, I imitated her hastily. But, I'm not really tired, no, not really. How can I sleep after having nightmare after nightmare? Who would be able to?

Letting my eyes squeeze shut tightly, I awaited for the long night to end and show me a new adventure.

The swift breeze played with my dark hair shoving it back and forth, throwing it about my face. The trees swayed with the harsh gust of wind. I stood upon a fair green meadow barefoot, aching to leap and dance with happiness. The grass was not long and barely came to my ankles. It brushed against the sides of my feet, though. I wore my usual kimono, purple and white flowers decorating it. A part of my hair hung from my pony–tail limply waving and smacking me across the face. A smile danced across my features as my eyes bore into the man who stood across from me.

Akumayasha strode over to me, his care–free grin wavering slightly. "Rin, I haven't seen you in forever, where have you been?" He asked me conversationally.

My brow furrowed in bewilderment. "You're the one who left and did not come back, not me." I reminded him. Desperate for conversation, I continued. "Kagome and Sango feared for my safety…we're on the run from my…my…er, _fiancé_." I forced the insulting word from my lips; they felt like acid maliciously stinging my throat and tongue. Reluctantly, I asked him a question that slipped through my numb lips. "Where is this?"

"Your dreams," He replied giving me a throaty laugh. "A…friend sent me here since I couldn't find you back at your village." The words seemed awkward and sent a warning chill down my frail spine.

"Oh, I didn't know you had many friends, just me."

"I don't." As if that cleared all of my puzzlement, he gave me a confident smile. "Actually I was–"

"He came here as my hostage." The marvelous beauty of the scenery disappeared as it all turned black. I no longer stood on top of the grassy plane but on nothingness. I saw no more trees, no more sky, nothing except to figures watching me curiously.

I let out a strangled cry in surprise. I no longer felt the cool breeze or comforting atmosphere. Icy shudders trailed down my back suddenly as I scrutinized the new man.

Our eyes met slowly, mine falling into its malevolent depths. He let his eyes stalk about my body taking in every curve and tremble that overtook me. I searched his body as well for a sign of pureness, or a part of him that didn't terrify me to no avail.

He wore an expression of amusement even though the chill of the atmosphere swallowed us both. His black hair fell lifelessly down his shoulders stopping at the front and beginning of his neck. He dressed in a dark blue kimono. The sleeves flowed a few feet long, and displayed up his arms to his elbows. His eyes were blue as well, but there was a complete difference between the two. His eyes leered at me, displaying anger and hate, repulsing me completely. His lips formed a malevolent smirk, showing me his white, full–grown teeth.

Sneering the best I could, I asked quietly, "And who are you? And what do you need a hostage for?"

The strange man wickedly licked his lips at me. "Don't you even recognize your own fiancé?" A sarcastic simper replaced his emotions. "And you're what I need the hostage for,"

Gasping I took an involuntarily step back. "You don't want me," I tried to encourage him.

"Do you not see your own worth? Every man wants you, every man and youkai have heard of your beauty inside and out…I have been told time and time again you could be the fall of me. I simply would _love_ to destroy you and wash away their thoughtless beliefs." Another quiver found its way down my unexpecting back.

"_Destroy_ me? What have I done to you?" I demanded. He ignored me with a wave of my hand.

"I've got your friend, want him back? Come get him." With one last chuckle, he and a sad–looking Akumayasha started to fade before my eyes. "No!" I cried, breaking through my thoughts.

"Where will I find you? Where are you?" I questioned him desperately.

He and Akumayasha disappeared, but his voice remained. "Leave your _friends_ and start off on a path. You'll run into me sooner or later."

I shook my head in disbelief. "Isn't this a dream?" I heard his heartless reply, "When have they ever been dreams, my darling? Never. I sent all those nightmares to you…for my pure enjoyment to watch you squirm and your endeavor to fight me…" He let out a spine–tingling laugh.

"Soon, you will be mine to break." And with that, I heard him no more. The darkness lingered, and I felt as hopeless ever waiting for me to wake up and start my search for my lost friend.


	10. Her Fight

Her eyes quickly swept over the green mass of trees. Her careful ears searched for noise other than the loud rustling form the wind. Her heart slammed repeatedly against her evenly rising and falling chest. Letting out a long, heavy sign, she let herself rest for the first time in hours. Her knees slowly gave out beneath her as she waited for her imminent doom.

He said he'd find me…doesn't that mean he's been spying on me? Or can he smell me out? She wondered curtly. _What does he want from me? I'm not a youkai. I've even been trained in the art of killing them. Could he be after Lord Sesshomaru? Perhaps InuYasha?_

Another sigh escaped her dry throat. Closing her eyes, she began to finally relax.

"Been waiting long, my dear Rin?" Her eyes snapped open quickly to examine her frightening new–comer.

He stood a foot away from her, leering at her through malicious eyes. A slight tremble managed its way down her back forcefully. Seeming amused with her reaction, he pursed his lips. An evil twinkle appeared in his eyes while she shook mercilessly.

The man's protruding aura was what scared her most. It was darker and colder than the worst youkai she had met, including Naraku's. It formed a tight circle about her, caressing her smooth skin delicately. Her sharp intake of breath was what alarmed _him_.

"Forgive me for not introducing myself; I am Zenaku, the one from your dreams, your fiancé, your nightmare..."

Rin pursed her faintly red lips angrily. Her eyes began to lose focus in front of the evil, yet sexy and alluring man. Smelling a strange stench, her nose gave a quick flinch. Her insides jumped and bubbled with anxiety, her stomach creating large butterflies from within. As she fought with herself to keep focus, she didn't notice the lips entering her line of vision, the lips that taunted her and threatened her virgin lips.

Just as she noticed the large, masculine lips about to attack her own, they closed the space between them. She felt his slick lips upon hers, massaging and demanding obedience. Gasping in surprise, he took her shock as an urge to go on and shoved his energetic tongue in her mouth to greet hers. It locked itself with her tongue and eagerly explored her mouth.

She mumbled unintelligently against his forceful lips. Still disgusted, she tried to shove him away. But, to her dismay, he did not agree fully with her actions. Almost like he got the hint and was happy to oblige, he pulled away from her.

She gasped for breath quickly, and let disbelief and anger cloud her beautiful eyes.

He shrugged while a sly, disappointed grin caressed his lips.

"Hmmm….guess Akumayasha was right….I wouldn't feel anything while kissing you. NO sparks, nothing…" He fake sighed as her eyes immediately blazed with perhaps Hell itself.

"Well of course you wouldn't! We're not meant to be, like I'd marry a youkai, as evil as you!" She felt the wind brush into her for a fraction of a second before the blow actually met with her awaiting cheek. The force itself was nothing compared to the nails that scraped her pale cheek, cutting and breaking her delicate skin.

Before she could stop herself, her piercing cry cut through the heavy air and endeavored to find a place to crowd and extinguish itself gradually. It was a howl for help, a yell for somebody, a shout of warning.

"Shut up, little wench, if you friends hear you and come to save you, you won't get your _other_ friend back." His words stabbed her hard, reminding her of her obligation.

Rin forced herself to meet his malevolent eyes. She could almost see herself in the mysterious, ocean colored windows, rumored so that one could see another's soul.

"I will accomplish my duty, and you won't stop me," She replied in a raspy, yet brave, whisper.

Zenaku leaned back, and began laughing. Rin gave an inaudible yelp as her face contorted into an involuntary grimace. She'd never heard anything so incredibly evil, so _terrible_ as that laugh, like the metallic blade of a frozen knife slashing across flint.

"Oh, we'll just see about that, my dear sweet _honey_, shall we?" He laughed again, and his pale hand began to stroke her hair. She noticed that the unwanted touch felt almost genuine, but one look into his eyes told her otherwise.

This broke the short trance, and she swiftly turned around, sinking her relatively sharp teeth into his muscular arm. After a few moments, the strong flesh tore, and her mouth was greeted with the salty, metallic taste of her enemy's crimson blood.

"Brat!" He snarled, using his good arm to grasp her by her thin, unmuscular hand. He threw Rin to the ground. She landed into a puddle of mud, and slipped as she tried to get up. She let out a small whimper.

Zenaku closed in on her. His eyes were full of icy fire as he gave a sharp, abrupt kick to her chest. She began to give a yelp, but was cut off by another well aimed kick. She let out a low moan.

Zenaku leaned down, and lifted her by her mud – covered hair. "Are we in understanding, sweet heart?"

Rin coughed in response. Blood dribbled from her moth down to her chin.

"Good," He growled and dropped her back to the ground.

Rin tried to get up, but a fit of coughing brought her back to the ground. Her eyes opened to slits, and she noticed the blood dotting the ground was her own. She coughed again.

"You silly little girl. Don't you see? We're going to have fun here. We're going to have fun in this place. Don't you see, silly little girl? We're going to have fun, so don't make me mad. Or else."

"O–okay," She whispered too weak to resist. She gave another shuddering, but significantly less mind boggling cough before she passed out.

"You! Up, up!"

Rin gave a small grunt of protest as she felt the next of a repetitive stream of kicks.

"Come on, you useless bundle! UP!"

She got onto all fours, and unsteadily pushed herself up. She leaned against a tree for support, panting with the effort.

Zenaku, however, was unimpressed. "Well? You've been sleeping for three days straight! We must get moving or your _friends_ will catch our trail."

Rin groaned, and limped towards him. It was the truth, as much as she hated it, that she was afraid of him. Yes, afraid. She felt ashamed with herself as she made her way to him like a coward dog. He grabbed her, swung her into his arms, and took off, travelling at a speed that made no sense to Rin.

Eventually, her nemesis stopped at a small cabin. The world around it was beautiful, but she noticed as she saw the rippling iridescent done on the outside she was trapped in.

And her friends, her last hope of survival, were locked out.

She had a feeling that even though this place looked like paradise, it was going to be her current Hell.

"We have arrived," Zenaku murmured, giving her a smirk. Rin remained silent.

He gripped her arm and the long, sharp nails broke her delicate skin. "Well? I brought you to such a wonderful place. I expect a thank you."

Rin met his eyes, hoping he could see the fury and insolence contained in them. "Ironic! You call this…this horrible place 'wonderful'? What an oxymoron!

Zenaku stared at her, taken aback. His eyes then narrowed, and he opened his mouth to give an angry retort, but Rin cut him off.

"I hate you!" She started, allowing all her frustration from the past few days loose. It burned into Zenaku, an out of control forest fire on a dry day.

"I hate you, I hate this place, I–hate – everything!" She ranted "I–"

Zenaku grabbed her in what could have been a comforting embrace. "Sweet heart, there's no reason – "

Rin tried to push him away, her limbs flailing helplessly, trapped in his arms. His face leaned closer, and his lips parted.

_No! Not again! _Rin thought desperately.

She flinched as she felt the warm, sickly breath on her cheek.

"Not…ready…" She yelled, trying to lean away from him. To her he replied, and let her go. "Just this once, sweet heart. Soon, you'll give into me. Soon, you'll be all mine…" He chuckled.

"Never," She whispered in response, looking away.


	11. Illusions that Hinder Us Paralyzed

A dreary light crept through my closed eyelids as I wondered where I was. Hesitating, I suddenly felt a cold hand brush against my forehead longingly. I flinched, giving away my consciousness to the one who trapped me here. _Who did he say he was again?_ My obliviousness controlled my mind while I furrowed my thick brow.

"What are you waiting for, wench? I know you're awake…You cannot hide from me forever." A heavy yet cruel voice penetrated my empty memory. _Who is this man…this man who insults me like he knows me…?_ Giving my sore eyes another tight squeeze, I lifted them every – so slowly, as if I were trying to preserve the moment.

His long mane of black hair cascaded down his perfect head, cupping his cheeks and jawbone. His eyes radiated pure evil; and his lips formed a tight line in a grimace. His eyebrows raised in thoughtfulness while he tilted his head slightly to the right. My eyes traced his every line and every curve, taking in this handsome man and his ruthless demeanor. His chest was well formed from what I could see, and his hands rested calmly behind his back.

"Who…where…I mean, who are you?" I quickly stammered despite the odd protest deep in my chest. How come I couldn't remember him or where I was? Did something happen to me?

"Rin," Zenaku snapped at me with an impatient roll of his eyes. "I do not tolerate games on your behalf. Mine, yes, yours? No." He pursed his lips with annoyance clear in his attractive face. Though his face said he didn't believe me, his eyes showed slight concern. I shook my head stubbornly.

"I'm sorry, I seriously don't remember you. Should I?" I asked with an apologetic frown. His eyebrows shot up at my words, and he seemed to absorb them slowly though he continued to hold back whatever he wished to say. Keeping his sophisticated stance, his face contorted into a small scowl before it lit up brightly a moment later.

"Honey, you don't remember anything? Where you are, why you are here; what happened to your friends?" He asked almost sympathetically. I say almost because I could pick out a sound of happiness in his voice, but I let it go.

I flicked my deep, hazel eyes towards his face. "What happened? Is Lord Sesshomaru hurt? Is Kagome and Sango alright? InuYasha and Lady Kaede? _Sesshomaru?_" I began to try to sit up but felt a piercing dagger-like pain in my stomach. "Ow," I muttered reluctantly.

A fragment of a smile stretched across his empathetic lips. "Relax," He put a hand upon my shoulder and put just enough strength into it to make me see that I would lose in a battle against brute force. I compliantly retreated back to my blanket. "I will explain all of it."

I nodded hastily; he began in a low tone, "We've been engaged for awhile, but we knew it would never work. A hanyo and a young youkai slayer…I wondered if such a thing had ever existed…But you assured me over and over again it would be fine between us. I believed it; you had always had a way with your words with me. I felt your pain, your sorrow, as you felt mine. I breathed, you breathed; we were like one of the same. Equal, you could say.

"As you could imagine I was taunted harshly by those around me, as were you. Your friends had always been there to help you, of course, but it was becoming too much for you. Demons entered our home and attacked us out of pure joy; life began to grow hard for us. You had it much easier with others around you, probably because you were fully human unlike me. Nearly five days ago we began to run out of water. I offered to go get some, but you insisted. And even though I wanted to stop you, you were adamant upon doing just what you thought would help. I knew I shouldn't have let you out of my sight–" He sighed as a tear rolled down his pale cheek, stirring my need to comfort him. His eyes showed nothing but agonizing grief.

I reached out to touch him; to say, 'It'll be okay' but he pulled back swiftly before I could meet his skin. "Sorry" he muttered quietly to me. Surprised, I pulled my hand back to myself.

He continued in the same voice before, "So you left, leaving me feeling somewhat worried as you can imagine. After an hour of you being gone, I sensed blood…your blood. I hurried my way over to help you, but I was too late. Your _Lord_" He gave a slight sneer before continuing, "Sesshomaru had tried to save you as well. He had been on his way over to see you along with your companions–InuYasha and the rest of your friends. The demons they faced were strong and they stood no chance. When I arrived, their bodies were lying about the area, yours heavily damaged, but alive. The rest were not so lucky."

I gasped while I began to have a panic attack. It sprung at me quickly and before I knew it, I had begun to lose my breath with each inhale of oxygen I took. "No…" Tears streamed down my face as I saw it all in my head – my friends dead, blood seeping through their usual clothes. Kagome, her raven hair sprawled about her head, her eyes wide with shock; her mouth making a large O. InuYasha, his legendary sword back into its rough form, his eyes opened just a little–his mouth closed into a defiant purse. Sango, her lifeless eyes staring into mine; her uniform stained with every last drop of her sacred blood and Miroku beside her looking traumatized except for the fact that he's dead, his clothes wrinkled and pressed tightly against his sticky body.

And then Lord Sesshomaru. His eyes red and open, concentrating on nothing but the other side of life – death. He still gripped his sword meekly, his mouth in its usual frown. His armor torn half off, and his silver hair greasy with sweat.

"I'm sorry," Zenaku muttered to me before patting me awkwardly upon the back as I cried until the tears ran no more.


	12. Lies to Taunt Thou Heart

**Hiya my favorite readers! (And yes, you are my favorites! P.S. Sorry Harry Potter, Power Rangers, Teen Titans and Tail of the Moon (Tsuki no Shippo.) I just wanted to say that we have yet another chapter, created by my lovely partner and helper, Wolfy. I have her to thank for helping me through these…dreary, depressing days in school. I've been too upset to write lately, which is an unfortunate pattern for when school is being a jerk to me DX …. Anyway, Thanks for your guys' support, and I hope you enjoy this. Some changes have been made as to yes – Akumayasha is a fish demon but has a little image-planting power whereas, in comparison, Zenaku can read one's mind and project images in one's dreams (scary, right?). Enjoy and as always, forgive grammar mistakes and criticism is welcome, but please no flaming XD**

POV Akumayasha

I stared up at the full moon, almost as bright as the sun. It bathed the earth under it in pure white light, casting long shadows from the tall, looming willow trees enclosing the small clearing of tall grass around me.

I stood up, listening to the soft chirps of the crickets, a low howl of a lone wolf some distance away, the gentle, clear stream of minnows to my right. I touched the tresses of a nearby tree, and closed my eyes, lost in thought.

I'd successfully wiped Rin's mind of the past few weeks, giving her a whole new perspective on life. It wasn't right, I knew. She would forget her purpose, the face of her friends… even me. I gave a soft, low moan, as I felt my own heart breaking at that. And again.

It had to be done, I knew. It served its purpose; in her mind, Sesshomaru was lying in a grave, alone with mildew and decomposing fallen leaves, his face pale and drained. If she knew who the enemy was, I did not know, but I knew that right now, her lips* would be pressed against Zenaku's. A strong wave of jealousy enveloped my body, threatening to consume me. I stared up at the sky, directly at the moon, and gave a low cry, a sound of remorse, loneliness, a sound of pure sadness. The mystical world began to blur as my salty tears began to sear down my cheeks, and my knees gave out. I collapsed to the ground, hitting my nose painfully. I was grateful, though, as the physical pain was enough to temporarily distract myself from the agony growing within my heart. I began to weep, weep into the pale green grass and soft pastel and silver flowers, allowing their sweet scent to envelope my senses, reminiscing on how much they smelled like Rin. Sweet Rin, who was now suffering a load of grief too large for her small, delicate body to carry. Sweet Rin, who always knew the right things to say. Sweet Rin, who was always so kind hearted, so accepted.

Sweet Rin, whom I'd just broken, and I would soon shatter.

I ducked under a large, mossy gray boulder, a small, cheerfully gurgling stream meandering around my legs. My eyes were fixated at a small point above the horizon, squinted slightly as the first rays of sunlight began to touch them. 'Anytime now,' I thought to myself.

Just as the fiery sun fully appeared, so did he, Sesshomaru. He looked tired; black circles lined his eyes, and he seemed to be limping. I allowed myself a slight smile. An injured Sesshomaru would be much easier to bewitch than a healthy one.

I leaned down, pardoning a small minnow, and began to collect a few small droplets of water. Holding them close to my chest and murmuring a small curse, I waited till he collapsed to the ground, heaving heavily. I thrust my hand forward, and released the droplets, allowing them to capture to sunlight and produce a myriad of color. I saw Sesshomaru's eyes transfix on the small rainbow, hypnotized. I closed my own eyes, and allowed an image to appear in my mind. An image of Zenaku towering over a small and broken Rin. She stared up at Zenaku in terror, and screamed for Sesshomaru. Zenaku laughed, mocking her, and pulled his foot back for a final, abrupt kick. Rin's eyes were to focus on Sesshomaru, widen, and mouth his name as Zenaku's foot made contact with her chest. She gave a small gasp, and clutched herself, blood beginning to flow from her mouth.

I began to shake, and I knew my power was weakening. I knew that this illusion couldn't last much longer, and that soon Sesshomaru would soon be plummeted back into reality. I watch as his eyes widened, and he cried out her name. I'd never heard his voice like that before; never so full of agony and desperation. It caused me to falter slightly, and almost asked myself if I was doing the right thing.

Sighing, I regained my composure, and closed my eyes again. Rin cried out how Sesshomaru had betrayed her, and how much she hated him. Then, with a final, small cough, she was dead. Just like that. Zenaku turned around, and gave a low, sadistic laugh before disappearing in a whirlwind of silver sparkles**.

Sesshomaru got to his feet, and stumbled toward the site where Zenaku had just been. Or so he thought. My knees gave out, and I collapsed into the stream, my mind enveloped into a sea of black.

*- Meant metaphorically. Akumayasha honestly has no clue what Rin and Zenaku are up to at that given moment, but he knows that Zenaku had a… shall we say attraction towards Rin.

**- Akumayasha's greatest power is the ability to create small illusions. This is, by most standards, considered nearly pathetic, as he is not capable of anything more extraordinary. I mean, he's just a fish demon.


	13. Disappointments Run Deep

_So here's the long awaited chapter. Xthewolf and I betted against each other that our friend who was acting delirious and was outrageously sick would stay in school all day or go home early. Xthewolf chose the latter, and lost. So, since I won, she had to write a romance scene between Zenaku (her least favorite character) and Rin. [Wow! Aren't we great friends? Betting against our own comrade…] So this chapter is written by us both, not just one of us. As many of you know, I started the story but a little while after school started, we have agreed to collaborate this story. Please enjoy, and I'm sorry if you don't like the characters…Tell us what we can do to make the story better if possible!_

_**Zenaku POV**_

"So, _honey_, you don't remember anything at all?" I asked eagerly. Rin's beautiful pale face had begun to regain its usual rosiness; her eyes showed more life than they had in a good week. I was surprised how slowly it was taking her to recover, but I guess that should be expected from a mere human. Her hazel eyes flicked towards mine at my fake – sympathetic words. She believed them.

"No–just Sesshomaru–sama, InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo…" She trailed off repeating what I believed to be villagers names much to my dismay. She finished in yet a few seconds and gazed sadly at me.

"You don't remember me," I replied. It wasn't really a question, just more like a declaration, but she answered anyway.

"No, I'm sorry," Her words sounded nearly silent coming from her frail lips. I watched her closely. She stood not even five yards from me, viewing the little pasture in front of her with pained eyes. I felt a slight pull in my chest but I ignored it quickly before I could wonder what it was.

"It's alright, we'll just start over…a new start; how does that sound?" Her heartrending smile tugged even more at my chest. Deciding I should play the 'loving fiancé' façade, I took a couple confident steps toward her. Reaching around her, I pulled her into a romantically awkward hug. She seemed to appreciate it or even _like_ it since she snuggled closer into my chest. Her sniffling became nearly muted as I pulled her even nearer to me. Her silent tears stained my formal kimono and quickly I became aggravated with her.

_How _dare_ she stain my kimono? How _dare_ she treat me like some comforting pillow?_ Just as I was about to snap angrily at her, I felt a presence coming in on us. Stiffening, I awaited who it was, and pulled Rin behind me. My arm wrapped about her waist, holding her behind me. I heard her sniffles quit as she enveloped me into her warm arms. They gripped my stomach towards her and I slightly enjoyed this touchy Rin. She is different than I had thought she would be. I might just enjoy building her up and destroying her…

A man with beautiful raven colored hair entered hastily despite his apparent weak condition. His eyes strayed over to the arms holding me in place.

"…Rin…?"

Rin hid behind the large man, her arms still wrapped about his torso. Her head was snuggled into his back comfortably while her legs shook with fear.

"Akumayasha, leave." Zenaku demanded huskily as he felt a weird stirring inside him at the feel of Rin's affectionate hold. He furrowed his brows at the unresponsive man.

"Rin…how could you?" Akumayasha asked yet again in dismay. How could she just betray all that she knew and act to lovingly towards this man who kidnapped her?

Rin peered uneasily at Akumayasha from behind Zenaku slowly, taking in his appearance. "Who are you?" She asked, not realizing the damage the words would give.

Akumayasha turned to Zenaku accusingly but before he could respond, Zenaku freed an arm to wave at him and sent a steely glare towards his way. "I'm afraid you and I will have to talk later." He said in an unusually soft, caring manner. He couldn't let Rin know he was faking, now could he?

Akumayasha turned to leave and sprinted out the door, forgetting his weakened state.

Rin felt like a bowling ball dropped in her stomach; her eyes began to swim with tears and her body shook. Why did she care for this man so much? Who was he?

_**Sesshomaru POV**_

"What are you going to do?" InuYasha asked quietly, pondering on what to do himself. He and Kagome had failed him – _her_. They failed both of them. Rin was dead.

"What do think I'm going to do, mutt?" InuYasha flinched at my harsh words, and hesitated, most likely unsure of what to do himself. He seemed about ready to make a comeback while his hand itched towards Tetsusaiga. "I'm going to kill him. He's just another Naraku; an obstacle in my life." I added for good measure. I didn't add that I wanted revenge for Rin. They might actually start thinking I had feelings for the girl. That just wouldn't do…she is dead, after all.

I held Tenseiga in my only remaining hand and cursed it to the deepest pits of Hell for a second time in my life. It could never save the only one I wanted; it never saved who I _truly_ wanted. The beautiful young girl that was more stunning than the sun just peeking its yellow head over the magnificent horizon that was painted in many different colors. She was more gorgeous than any female youkai he had ever met.

Her heart was gold itself; so amazing, so desired, so _pure_. Rin was _pure_. She was the light in the dark, the smile among the frowns, the optimistic one in the most dire situations…She was what I am not. And now, she's gone…all because of me.

"Do you plan to avenge Rin's death, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked curiously, her eyes still red from the tears that had imposed themselves upon her face.

"'Course not, Kagome…he wouldn't do anything unless it was for himself." InuYasha scoffed proudly. He saw a quick movement and went to guard himself quickly but wasn't quick enough. Sesshomaru's swift hand reached out and struck InuYasha hard across the cheek, throwing him to the side with strength beyond a normal youkai.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken squeaked just as surprised as InuYasha who whipped a hand to his cheek to inspect the swelling skin.

"Such an ungrateful brother."

_**Rin/Zenaku/Akumayasha (3**__**rd**__** Person) POV**_

_** (Written by Xthewolf)**_

Rin sat down on the sparkling granite rock; her feet dipped in the crystal water as she slowly braided her wet hair, using the rippling reflection as a template. She wore pure white cloth draped across her delicate shoulders, and stopped at about her knees.

How long had it been since Zenaku saved her and brought her to this paradise? Seconds? Centuries? She gently plucked a reed near her, and tied her hair off at the end. Rin sat there, completely still, as she stared into her reflection looking up at her.

The image was distorted as a large shape approached the silent, grief stricken Rin. It was only when his shadow cast her in shade that she murmured, "I saw you coming," Rin felt Zenaku's eyes take her in. The icy blue orbs burnt into her hungrily, and Zenaku was relatively speechless for a moment.

"Rin," He murmured softly, coming to his senses, "Y–you're beautiful."

Rin glanced up at him and smiled. She didn't hesitate at all when he reached his hand down to grab hers, and allowed him to help her up. Zenaku held her in his arms gently and began to stroke the soft, silky skin of her exposed back.

They stood there for several moments, not moving except for Zenaku's firm, yet gentle hands. Eventually, as if in a trance, she threw her arms around Zenaku's neck and allowed him to lift her into the air and carry her over to a meadow a few yards away, and set her down into the soft, warm grass and sweet smelling wild flowers.

Zenaku kneeled down next to her, and ran his fingers down her long, intricate braid, feeling every beautiful twist and breathing in her hair's sweet scent. He then gently eased himself down onto the grass, and held her head into his muscular arms.

Rin could feel her heart beating, harder till, as she stared up into the Zenaku's eyes. She couldn't shake off the euphoria and zest she was feeling, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He gave a surprised, confused grunt of sound, which quickly turned into a low purr.

She pulled his face towards her own, and he readily obliged. She moved her soft, delicate lips toward his strong ones, and they met.

Rin gasped, hot not with disgust, as she kissed him. And then again, harder yet. Soon, they moved with a delicate rhythm. Zenaku pulled himself closer yet to Rin, and placed his hands across her sternum, feeling the beat of her heart. He stopped for a moment and pulled away from Rin who gave a small protesting grunt. He rested his head onto her chest, listening, listening to the soft, ever-growing sound. Listening to her heavy, wanting breaths.

Rin moaned, and pulled away as his fingers began to tug at the cloth she was wearing. This broke the trance and she moved away from him in momentary confusion. Images of her and Sesshomaru crossed her mind and she pulled herself to her feet, shaking slightly. The tears came almost immediately, and she began to sob.

Zenaku blinked, now his turn to be confused. He wrapped his arms around her, and she turned into his chest, completely inconsolable.

Zenaku gave a soft huff of frustration, which was drowned out by Rin's sobs. He glared at a tree in the distance, wondering why he'd gotten into this mess with a girl that wouldn't even give her all to him. Patting her back awkwardly, he kicked a small stone in disappointment.

"Maybe next time," He murmured aloud.


	14. Regrets

**DUDES! WE'RE BACK! Haha, you see, between stupid, evil homework and health issues, this story had been put on hold. I had inflamed cartilage and XtheWolf was filled to her neck in homework. Isn't homework evil? Anyway, this short chapter was a bet – a bet we, XtheWolf and I, don't even remember. Weird, right? Anyway, **_**enjoy**_** *sarcastically* this little about Akumayasha and Zenaku. We know you don't like them…sorry. But you will see some hesitation on Rin's part between the two. So, as always…Sesshomaru is always the star and will triumph in the end. Just stick with us!**

Akumayasha's feet rustled the underbrush as he parted the reeds cautiously. His eyes were closed, and he inhaled the scent of the morning, searching for a particular someone. Rin. He had to see her; talk to her. Or at least just _be_ with her. His eyes opened suddenly as he picked up a new scent, and he bounded forward. "Rin?" He called out. "Rin, are you here?"

He heard her before he actually saw her. There was no way he could miss the terrible, unearthly sobs that greeted.

Oh, Rin," he whispered, almost ready to cry himself. What had he done? Rubbing any free tears in his eyes, he walked up behind her and murmured her name softly.

Rin stopped sobbing immediately and, wiping tears from her eyes, jumped to her feet. Her voice held nothing but cautious courtesy, and Akumayasha noticed she was completely masking her heartache."Hey, you're that guy from before. W-who are you? What do you want?"

Akumayasha smiled slightly, and ran forward, wrapping his arms tightly around her and breathing in her sweet scent. "Rin," he whispered. "Oh, Rin, it's been so long..."

"Who- who are you? Get off of me!" She exclaimed in protest, trying to shove him off.

"Shh, shh, it's alright, Rin. You know me. It's alright," he murmured to her, trying to sound consolidating. "Please, let me expl-"

"Can't I mind my own business without some creep trying to hug me?" Rin snarled, and managed to pull away from her. Hurt, Akumayasha took a step away, the sadness filling his eyes at her rejection.

"Please... can I explain?" He whispered softly, and a small tear trickled down.

Rin stared at him, consumed with empathy, and she asked gently, "What happened? What is it that you want?"

You've lost your memory, Rin," Akumayasha murmured slightly, bending his head down so his face was only a few centimeters from hers. "Zenaku has been... ah... shall we say, "filling you in", am I right?" He paused slightly, watching her beautiful face contort into an expression of curiosity and even stronger suspension. "Rin... Zenaku lies."

Rin stepped away, shaking her head. "Whoa-? No way, no-"

Akumayasha placed his hand urgently on her shoulder, but she thrust it off glaring at him.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you," he replied softly, his voice calm, patient. "I'm a friend of yours, Rin... do you remember me at all? Anything?"

She shook her head, staring at him as though she was facing a lunatic.  
>"When you lost your other memories, you must have forgotten me, too. And Rin..." He took a step forward, closing the gap, and throwing his arms around her shoulders again. He pressed his forehead onto hers, and whispered, "You don't know how much it kills me, your affection for that... that..."<p>

"Gerroff me!" Rin protested, trying to push him away although he tried desperately to hold on. Eventually succeeding, she fell to the dirt behind her, staring at the hurt expression on Akumayasha's face in fury and horror. "Who do you think you are?"

"Rin," he began quickly, and she jumped to her feet, not bothering to brush the dirt off her kimono.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't call for Zenaku right now!"

"Rin, please!" Akumayasha growled, losing his patience and throwing his arms around her. She protested, trying to push him away, but leaning down pressed his lips against hers.  
>He pressed upon her delicate lips harder, the deep kiss forcing her backwards a bit. He put his arm about her waist and pulled her closer to him before quickly releasing her lips.<p>

"Mwo*," she mumbled, trying to move away. He let her go sadly.

"No," he breathed, and pulled away. Tears were dripping from his eyes as he stepped back.

"Goodbye, now, dear friend."

"Stop right there!" Rin stepped forward angrily. Akumayasha stopped, surprised, and she continued, "Stay away from here. And Zenaku will know about this!"

Akumayasha turned away, whispering, "Rin, if you remembered me-"

"Go. Now," she replied, but now her eyes held nothing but sympathy. "I think it's best if you don't come back."

"I know," he mumbled, turning away. "But don't forget the kiss... please?"

"Ah, you sick pervert!" she exclaimed. "Get out of here!"

He smiled sadly, and took another step back. Water droplets began to form around him, and his form began to disappear.

"What's going on? I heard-" Akumayasha glanced up at the newest arrival, and his eyes widened.

"Z-Zenaku..." He whispered, voice coated in fear.

"What are you doing to my fiancé?"

"We'll meet again soon," Akumayasha whispered to Rin with a small wink, before finally disappearing, a puddle of water left behind.

"That bastard," Zenaku growled, wrapping a protective arm around her.

"That... that dumb guppy tried to-"

"He what?" Zenaku demanded in rage. "We had a deal! We had a damn deal!"

Rin moved away from him, her eyes flashing suspiciously. "Wait a second. What deal are we talking about?"

"Let's just get back to the cabin," he mumbled.

Rin followed him, but kept a cold distance between them.

A/N: *- I think one can infer that Akumayasha thought that Rin was saying "more".


	15. She Knows, He knows

HIYA! Hehe, this has been done for nearly a week now…I was waiting for the OK by XtheWolf. Anyway, I got a 'I want more interaction between Rin and Zenaku' review and my heart reached out towards them. I know it's not much, but there's a little though forced. And to those of you who want Rin to escape soon, this is the beginning of such a fight. So, needless to say, enjoy…and, if you want to, review… ^-^

Zenaku POV:

I have no idea what the stupid fish had said to my dearest; frankly I don't really care. The only thing that matters is the fact that Rin is so distant. Her eyes betray that light lukewarm smile of hers, her acceptation of my affectionate love…I can see the inner turmoil that rages within her. Accepting she may be, perhaps even submissive, which now would be a great time for me to jump in and take her as mine. I am fully ready for such a time. I am ready for her to be mine. I remember meeting with her in person for the first time. Of course we had spoken through that dream, but that didn't count. Our first kiss did:

_"Forgive me for not introducing myself; I am Zenaku, the one from your dreams, your fiancé, your nightmare..."_

_Rin pursed her faintly red lips angrily. Her eyes began to lose focus in front of the evil, yet sexy and alluring man. Smelling a strange stench, her nose gave a quick flinch. Her insides jumped and bubbled with anxiety, her stomach creating large butterflies from within. As she fought with herself to keep focus, she didn't notice the lips entering her line of vision, the lips that taunted her and threatened her virgin lips._

_Just as she noticed the large, masculine lips about to attack her own, they closed the space between them. She felt his slick lips upon hers, massaging and demanding obedience. Gasping in surprise, he took her shock as an urge to go on and shoved his energetic tongue in her mouth to greet hers. It locked itself with her tongue and eagerly explored her mouth._

_She mumbled unintelligently against his forceful lips. Still disgusted, she tried to shove him away. But, to her dismay, he did not agree fully with her actions. Almost like he got the hint and was happy to oblige, he pulled away from her.  
>She gasped for breath quickly, and let disbelief and anger cloud her beautiful eyes.<em>

Regular POV:

He had dreamed of her nearly every night now, much to his dismay. He hated having been the one to lose the fight. He had fallen head–over heels in love with her. He hadn't meant it to be so. But watching her beautiful lips say his sweet name over and over again sparked something unknown in him.

The feeling was different. He had never had love as a child. His father was a youkai and his mother human. His father disappeared before his mother gave birth to him. His mother died soon after he was three. She was murdered for bringing a hanyou into the humans' world, so naturally he did not think of her often. His memories of her were scarce and he had no one to teach him how to grow up right. His childhood consisted of being chased by youkai taunting him about his past. He had learned then, as a child, it's kill or be killed. Fear not for you shall be the one feared.

Now knowing he could be loved, even if it was all fake and just a mirage in her head, he felt warmer. Seeing Rin with the fish brought this weird feeling of protectiveness into him. She was, no, is his. No one else owns her.

Unconsciously he flicked his eyes towards Rin while licking a small part of his lips. He watched her sort through the flowers in the large field, picking only the brightest and showing them off to him. He wondered if Sesshomaru had to deal with this in the past. Zenaku was not the kind to enjoy such frivolous things. They wilted immediately and served no purpose. Worst of all, they took her from him. She spent more time with those stupid flowers than him. Jealousy, that's what he was feeling. Pure raging jealousy.

How weak am I to feel such human emotions? He clutched his kimono right above where his heart lay, silently wondering when he should put his new plan into motion.

Rin's rampant eyes grazed over his uncaring ones. Her raven–black hair swept over her shoulder, flying about her in all directions. The wind shoved it as it pleased and Zenaku could only watch her breath–taking beauty from afar in fear of losing control. Why did he care either way? He didn't know. Perhaps he was afraid of rejection; such emotion was one he had felt many times before with the other youkai.

Her kimono was a clean white with light purple flowers splayed over them. She had placed colorful flowers over her right ear, but with the wind acting so wild, they flew away into the bright blue sky.

"Rin," he called hesitantly, testing the name on his cold lips. She glanced up at him from where she knelt, taking her eyes off the flower she had been examining. Her petite head tilted sideways a bit and she pursed her lips into a small, curious frown.

"Hai?" She replied, almost sounding annoyed.  
>Feeling somewhat hurt by her tone of voice, he made his next words sound rougher than before. "We're leaving. We must not stay in the open for long. We could be caught." He sounded somewhat angry and she stood shakily, watching him with cautious eyes.<p>

Hurrying to his side on jelly–like legs she let him hang an arm over her shoulder. The gesture immediately sent warning chills down her back, but she tried to ignore them. Ever since that man had told her her memory was being tampered with, she felt almost weird around Zenaku.

"May I ask a question, Zenaku–sama?" His slow steps halted for a second but quickly picked up.

"Of course,"

"Did you make a deal with that man?" Once again Zenaku paused, gathering his thoughts. He watched her glower at him expectantly with the ruby–colored lips of hers. Her eyes became small slits as she surveyed him suspiciously.

Annoyance tingled down his spine and before he knew it, he had lowered the arm about her shoulders so they were around her middle. He pulled her into his chest, hers against his. He leaned down, hesitating a second, and brushed his wet lips against her ear. He felt her shiver. Lips still on her ear, he whispered, "Hai, Rin," She squirmed in his grip and he continued, "The deal was that he would stay away from you if I paid him."

Rin tried to lean away from him the best she could. "Why don't you kill him?" She said between gritted teeth.

"I hate violence. Just like you, Rin."

"Stay away from me." She struggled in his arms for a few seconds before asking, "I want to see Lady Kagome's grave. I want to go to Sesshomaru–sama's grave!"

"I can't let you do that, Rin,"

"Why?" The words came out as a low growl and he knew she was going into Youkai–Hunting Mode. He'd have to dissipate this quickly in order to stop him.

"Because you're not ready…"

"I know when I'm ready or not–not you!" Rin finally got enough distance between them to beat him in the chest with her fists. The hits were hard and he stumbled against their weight but managed to hold onto her. "Tell me the truth! Where is Sesshomaru–sama? Who are you really?" She cried, now kicking and kneeing him where she can.

Deciding this was the best course of action, he quickly lowered his pale lips onto her dark ones. He felt her surprise and took advantage of that by swiftly gripping her wrists in his hands. He let his lips linger longer than needed, feeling the joy of Rin.

His iron–tight grip refused to be lightened.

Furious, she yelled, "Let me go! I don't want to be here! No!"

"Shut up." He growled before dragging her with him towards the cottage.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fluffy&Rin~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sesshomaru walked silently beside Ah and Un, Jaken trailing behind uncertainly. His master was deadly angry and he was surprised he hadn't died yet. Sesshomaru was following the smell of fish youkai, asking about Akumayasha every time he saw one. He hadn't been seen, neither was anything suspicious. A gust of wind blew into them making Sesshomaru, Ah and Un stop. Sesshomaru's youkai marks appeared as he sniffed the air.

"Sesshomaru…sama?" Sesshomaru growled in response, uncaring that he seems to be blood thirsty. "D-did you find her m'lord?"

A bright yellow flower fell in front of the group and Jaken immediately knew they had found Rin. Sesshomaru reached down and scooped the flower up; sniffing it as his youkai marks disappeared.  
>He sighed, "Rin…" and ran off to where his nose told him she'd be.<p> 


	16. We Have to Talk

A/N: Yes, yes, we're sorry Zenaku is so freaking bi-polar. Honestly, someone get the man a mood ring -.-

This chapter was a joint effort between XTheWolf and myself. I wrote the first scene (the little surprise below) and she wrote the fighting scene and everything after that, as well. Sorry about the Zenaku scene, a girl messaged me saying they really wanted more Zenaku and Rin scenes (which I couldn't agree more with). So, one of the last Rin/Zenaku scenes…NOT THE LAST. Anyway, good day and good night to you all. And please remember 1) you do not have to be a member to review. 2) Reviews make the world go round. 3) Don't be afraid to request/message us about ideas. Ja ne! ^.^

-XLucy0117X and XTheWolf

Rin isn't normally a 'foolish girl' as she's so kindly being labeled as now. Rin isn't normally being man–handled. Yet then again, she's never willingly lived with the enemy. But today she's learned differently. Today the man she thought she loved, the man she lived with, the man whom she cared for with all her heart turned out to be her worst nightmare. She was living her ultimate fear. How did her comfort become the type of man she always cowered from?  
>I might die tonight, she thought to herself bitterly. Sesshomaru–sama and the others may or may not be alive. I have yet to see their graves but I have heard Akumayasha and Zenaku's accounts of what may or may not have happened. Can I trust either of them? No. I can't.<br>She felt the hand on her wrist tighten and pull her closer. Her mind going 10 miles an hour, she realized she was still faced with the problem from two minutes ago.  
>She noticed her vision slightly blurring but she defiantly fought back the strangling clutching pain deep in the pit of her stomach and the traitor tears. Why would she cry because she was in danger? Didn't she always want this deep inside? To be free from villagers, free from those who scorned her…yes, it was what she wanted. But she never expected it to be like this. Never in her life…had she thought her dreams would be nightmares in disguise, hiding behind a mask.<br>The hand tightened yet even more and she let out a strangled cry at the fingernails slowly imbedding themselves in her wrist. No, she chided herself quietly. I must not give him the satisfaction. I must keep quiet!  
>The hand retracted, much to her surprise, only to push hard against her shoulder blade. Stumbling backwards awkwardly she found herself against the wall of their large cottage. The throbbing in her shoulder subsided just as quickly as it came, but the real pain was the pounding in her head from where it had been thrown back against the wall.<br>The hand that had pushed her roughly forced her back flesh against the wall by her shoulder blade, the other hand on her other side. Almost fearfully she looked up into the eyes of her tormenter, her fake lover, the hanyou. He leaned down against her, their chests barely touching. Gazing up into his pale blue eyes she found herself lost in their malevolent contents.  
>His face was mere inches from her own, drinking in her frightened face and loving the look of her widened eyes taking in his. He licked his lips and swooped down, covering the small space between them. Her heart gave a scared jolt at his lips upon her own but she managed to regain her sanity enough to push against his well–formed chest. His lips fought for dominance against hers and she immediately began to fear the worst.<br>The lips massaged against hers, beckoning them to join in with its continuous rhythm. Her fists beat the best they could against his chest despite the hand forcing her shoulder back and the other one next to her other shoulder. The hand beside her forced itself right above her butt, but it slowly travelled down. His kisses became impatient, no longer seeking, and she felt them mash against her own and trying to force them open

"Get off!" Rin mumbled against him in terror but her already raspy voice, laced with fear, was nearly muted and completely unintelligible.  
>Zenaku laughed softly, a cold, sharp noise like the scraping of fingernails against a chalkboard. Rin grimaced, and he murmured, "Oh, what was that, honey?"<br>"Get off," came the reply, but instead of Rin's barely audible mumbles of horror this voice was strong and much more confident.  
>"Se-Sesshomaru!" Rin exclaimed happily, taking advantage of Zenaku's surprise to break free and run towards him. "You're here!"<br>"I don't think so, you little brat!" Zenaku snarled, catching Rin and throwing her roughly to the side. Rin's delicate head hit the stone wall, and she fell to the ground, nearly unconscious. She was seeing double, and blinked up at the battle above her, unable to get back up.  
>Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed; Rin had never seen him this angry before. She closed her eyes hard, and shook her head relatively violently, trying to clear her pounding headache. When her eyes opened again, Sesshomaru had been replaced by a large, crimson eyed white dog that Rin recognized as his demon form.<br>"Go... Sesshomaru..." she opened her mouth to say, but no noise came out. She felt panicked; had she hit her head that badly?  
>"Oh? Let's have a little dog fight then," Zenaku murmured with a huge smirk, and gray mist began to swirl around his body. Sesshomaru leaped, paws outstretched, anticipating that Zenaku would be right there under him when he landed. Suddenly, Sesshomaru let out a startled yelp, and changed course in midair dramatically, landing with a grunt with not a shred of gracefulness.<br>Because where Zenaku stood only moments before was a huge black and tan demon dog, saliva dripping hungrily from its jaws. It was like a maltese fighting a rottweiler, and Sesshomaru wasn't the latter.

It was Zenaku's turn to strike, and when he leaped he landed squarely on Sesshomaru's chest, who yelped while a new expression crossed his eyes.  
>It was fear.<br>Rin had never seen Sesshomaru, who was always so devoid of emotion, afraid. In fact, Rin didn't even believe he was capable of feeling such emotions. While her body was immobilized by the throbbing pain of her head, she couldn't do anything but watch. Watch as the monstrous dog leaned down to Sesshomaru's ear, and gave a low growl, before sinking his massive teeth into Rin's last hope.  
>Sesshomaru wheezed and heaved, blood staining his snow white fur like a scarlet necklace. Zenaku gave what seemed to be the dog version of a malicious chuckle, before biting down even harder.<br>He was aiming to kill.  
>"No!" Rin cried out, surprising even herself that she got past that veil of pain and paralysis. She was done with watching those she loved sacrifice for her, done with letting others be the cannon fodder for her survival. She was done with being protected.<br>Leaning down, she picked up a small piece of gravel next to her, and with a well aimed throw to the eye Zenaku yelped and let go.  
>"Traitor!" He snarled, slowly morphing back to human form. "You're gonna pay, Rin!"<br>Sesshomaru wheezed, also returning to his human form. The carnage, however, had been done; half his throat had been ripped out.  
>"You hurt Sesshomaru!" Rin screamed, pulling herself to her feet shakily. "I won't let you get away with that! You told me that he was dead!"<br>"Dead? Me, dead?" Sesshomaru had already begun to heal, although the process was slower than usual. "Not... a chance..."  
>"Don't strain yourself," Rin murmured quickly, before turning back to Zenaku. She wished that the headache would just go away. "I'm... I'm gonna fight you. And I'm gonna win."<br>"R-Rin," Sesshomaru wheezed, his voice almost a whimper. "I-I can't..."  
>"Go, Sesshomaru," Rin replied, her voice full of confidence. Sesshomaru began to fade. Zenaku stared at her, still caught in surprise. Then, he began laughing.<br>"Go ahead, brat," he sneered. "I'd like to see you try."  
>"I can!" Rin shouted in reply, advancing on him with a bunch of small pebbles in hand. He let her come closer; 20 feet, 10 feet, 5 feet, when Rin, full of arrogance, tripped over her own kimono. She landed with a grunt, and Zenaku laughed. She winced as his strong hand grabbed her hair and pulled her up to her feet. "Ugh."<br>"Ah, Rin," Zenaku whispered, his eyes narrowed maniacally, before punching her in the gut. She cried out, and felt consciousness slip away, slip away...

"Rin," Rin grunted as a firm, yet gentle, hand shook her awake from her slumber. "Rin, are you okay?"  
>"Who... there..." she croaked, her voice sounded strange, almost foreign. It scared her.<br>"Good, the sleeper lives," he joked, and the hand left her shoulder. "I wanted to make sure that he didn't... well..."  
>"Didn't what?" Rin rasped, sitting up. Automatically the owner of the voice's hands helped her up against the wall, and she continued, "What happened?"<br>"Zenaku just decided that it was a great opportunity to show how much he cares about you," the man replied sarcastically. Rin's vision began to clear, and she was just able to make out the shape of a much taller person in a blue kimono. "He-"  
>"You!" Rin exclaimed suddenly when she finally realized who he was. "What are doing here? Get away from me!"<br>"Be quiet for just a moment," he murmured, "I'm trying to-"  
>"Trying to what?" Rin demanded. "Make me your girl?"<br>"Shut up, alright?" He snapped then. Rin recoiled, realizing that this was the first time that he had ever raised his voice when with her. "I'm trying to devise an escape plan for you. You want to go, right?"  
>"Absolutely," Rin replied slowly, "Nowhere with you."<br>He leaned away, his face betraying sadness and shock. And then pain. "Fine, then. Figure it out yourself... brat"  
>"What?" Rin gaped, suddenly feeling pity for this man again. At that moment, she remembered last night's encounter with Zenaku and Sesshomaru... and something else. Comfort. At some point, this man was the only light in a dark world. "I didn't mean-"<br>But he was already gone.

She began to weep, releasing the tears she'd held in for so, so long. The hurt and betrayal in his eyes broke her inside, and she knew that soon, something would shatter her. And that something happened to open the padlocked door at that point.

"Hello, honey," the horrible voice whispered, followed by a maniacal laugh, slamming a right fist into his left. "Ah, we have to talk…"


End file.
